


Ego te absolvo

by Carna



Category: La Légende du Roi Arthur
Genre: M/M, 现代AU, 驱魔AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carna/pseuds/Carna
Summary: 一个带驱魔元素的爱情故事。





	1. 沉默的开端

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：米拉贡/亚瑟  
> 警告：现代驱魔AU，OOC，NO仔细考据，别当真。  
> *题目Ego te absolvo，拉丁语，意为我赦免你。  
> 

亚瑟·潘德拉贡，业余驱魔人，星期天的早上坐火车来到远离伦敦的小镇，有委托人需要他的帮助。

作为半吊子驱魔人埃克托的儿子，亚瑟年幼时表现出了祖坟上冒青烟的天分，让他跟凯觉得往上数个几代说不准是什么正统教堂驱魔师的血统。直到自称魔术师的神棍梅林找上门来，亚瑟才知道，原来还真是。

他到底没有继承生父尤瑟·潘德拉贡的职业，去当个禁欲系神父。反正都是驱魔的，这也不是教皇一统天下的旧时代了，做神父搞不好会饿死。

结果也没能逃脱这一行。亚瑟从小跟着凯，被老父亲按着学拉丁语，学画符，学简单的防身术，顺便学学现代恶魔心理，如何让你的委托人相信你的能力并多付佣金。当然主要是按着凯，他在一边顺便学。埃克托自己也不怎么肯定，偶尔看到亚瑟埋头念书，不知道自己这么做是对是错。要是跟着他的话，当年还不如跟着尤瑟进体制。

后来埃克托说什么也不让他干这个，逼着他上艺术学院。亚瑟觉得这也可以，画符他挺在行的。一上课发现讲师是梅林。这个梅林特别爱给他开小灶，只不过教材不是《恶魔种类大全》就是《驱魔符咒三十六式》，毕业甚至把据说是湖上仙女开过光的驱魔圣剑亲手交给他，说正直如他就缺少这样一把正直的剑，并递出了卡美洛驱魔教团圆桌分团的offer，保证他一来就坐上管理层。

亚瑟来了，教团里就俩人，他是团长，梅林是顾问*。他转身要走，梅林变成八百斤的胖子抱着他大腿不给他走，一边哭一边说“伦敦人民需要你”“你要走我也不活了”“对不住尤瑟当年的知遇之恩”“就当赚外快吧求你了”并报上行业平均收入。亚瑟心理还在打小算盘，门让人给锁了。

于是，虽然没能继承父亲衣钵，但也差不太多。平时接接画稿赶死线，夏天驱魔旺季的时候空出几个月接委托。

梅林这家伙，不知道活了多久，看着是很年轻，跟蓄须的自己比甚至还更年轻一些，讲起几百年前的事却像当事人一样。考虑到其人是魔术师，亚瑟礼貌地没问对方年龄。

一开始亚瑟就在大学城附近租了个公寓，没事还会回去画两笔。后来梅林跟他说教团招到了新人，亚瑟象征性面试，发现对方比自己还像搞艺术的：莫西干头，破破烂烂的夹克和牛仔裤，背着一把看上去就魔性的剑，叫高文。两人一见如故，甚至切磋起都不怎么样的剑术，梅林很欣慰，表示亚瑟终于不用吃学校餐厅了，高文擅长做饭，他只要洗盘子就行。亚瑟很开心，梅林帮着换了公寓，留了些空房间给他继续忽悠人加入。高文负责做饭，结果三人吃了一个月土豆大餐，连鱼都没有*。

后来陆陆续续加了更多人，教团终于像个团了。

某一日亚瑟接委托驱魔，带了一位漂亮姑娘回来，雀跃地向兄弟们宣布：“我恋爱了！”

两人如胶似漆，缠绵了几个月，领了证。

桂妮薇儿在团里管人事，面试了一个年轻小伙，兰斯洛特。亚瑟很喜欢他，就像一众有点粗俗的大老爷们之间忽然多出一位白面书生，眼前一亮。亚瑟欣赏他的勇敢忠诚和热情，出差回来大半夜跑来敲他门，说：“这次有个新品种恶魔怎么怎么样，我觉得洒圣水念咒不好使，可以尝试怎么怎么样……”。

结果不久被兰斯洛特和桂妮薇儿的情侣护身吊坠闪瞎了眼。

亚瑟伤心了，梅林高文也不好劝。他长这么大头一次真心实意喜欢一个姑娘，也很少见地觉得能有个知己——高文是教团之母，那不一样——现实就狠狠给了他一巴掌，然后掰过头来，又一巴掌，把他打懵了。

他把自己关房间了好几天，趁梅林不在翻墙出去买酒，回来时看到桌上摆着一盘鱼薯条，边上压了个纸，上面是“格林先生”和一串地址，落款是土豆老爹*。

他把门一锁，谁也没敢敲。亚瑟平时看着柔软温和，见谁都一张笑脸，带着点不谙世事的纯洁天真，用高文的话，一看就是神职人员的血脉，骨子里都是神圣劲儿，怕不是天使来凡间历练。后来桂妮薇儿来了他就改口了：“这才是天使。”不管怎么说，团员也不敢欺负，宠着都来不及。谁想到兰斯洛特搞出个大事情，他们这才得见天使震怒。愤怒写了他全身，但是眉眼又不自觉显出委屈，还没来得及破口大骂，自己眼圈先红了。

阿格规文说不如把他俩强制退团，业内黑名单通告，说着就打算跟其他人把两人扔出去。亚瑟看着要动桂妮薇儿，急了，说再怎么这也是你们团夫人！然后摔门进了属于两人的房间。

闭关三天，大家就在会议室等了三天。

第四天亚瑟白着脸出来，示意大家都散了吧，办离婚，就当婚礼发生在梦中。协议书上的签名像一道伤口，亚瑟伸手去抚摸，钢笔水沾了指尖，他捻开，仿佛结了痂。

兰斯洛特递来的辞呈让他扔回去了，他不签，驱魔人协会那边也不能怎么样。

但他一时半刻不想看到兰斯洛特的脸。他拿着高文写的小纸条，带好信用卡，经书，十字架，圣剑，还有他出门时高文装模作样偷偷塞的各种小玩意儿，独自踏上旅程。

离开时碰见桂妮薇儿，对方绝美的脸显出痛苦。他攥紧拳头离去。时间太短了，对他来说，那份初见时的悸动还在，桂妮薇儿的话仍然甜蜜，可现在都变成了双份的痛苦。

一路浑浑噩噩，幸好没坐过站。高文贴心，给他挑了风景宜人的小镇，虽然初春什么花都没有，甚至还下起了雨。他踩着砖路找到目的地，按门铃的时候猛地想到：是我的错，没能保留好那份悸动。

门里传来拖鞋的声音，沉重，拖着地走来。开门是一个微胖的中年人，眉头常年皱着，刻出两道明显的沟壑，灰蓝色的眼珠旁都是血丝。他先是开了小缝，眼睛从脚扫上来，看到亚瑟的脸之后明显放松，再看到背后的长剑时腿都快支撑不住了。

“请进，快请进！”他摘了链锁放开门，亚瑟迈进来，觉得屋里比外头还要潮湿，稍微扫一眼就看到一个加湿器，咕噜噜往外吐着气。

“对不起，那个——”

“亚瑟，亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”

“潘德拉贡先生，真是对不起，你知道找上你们的总有点难言之隐，我不得不防啊。”他神经质地搓搓手，身上的白衬衫有些湿透。亚瑟没看见拖鞋，自己脚底都是泥，对方地板擦得直反光。格林走两步发现没动静，猛地回头，发现亚瑟还在，只不过看着脚下有点犯难。 “没关系没关系，潘德拉贡先生，直接进来吧。”

等茶的功夫，亚瑟打量了房间，一楼客厅厨房，有个卫生间，还有一扇门，应该是杂物室。楼梯旋转上去，看不到二楼。格林端着茶和松饼出来，又慌张回去拿糖浆。

亚瑟没拦住，但表示理解，一般人很难有机会亲身经历恶魔事件，现在人的信仰也不比之前了。

他在房里转了一圈，没看见恶魔出没时常有的焦痕，于是走到厨房问正在忙的格林：“它一般出现在哪儿？”

“啊！”格林弯着腰，猛地站起来撞到了顶柜的门，把亚瑟吓一跳，赶紧过去帮忙。还好没有出血，稍微有点红肿。亚瑟抱歉地看着他，紧张的格林先生反而镇定了一些，回答： “二楼，二楼书房和卧室。”

“介意我去看一下吗？”

“什么？不，当然不。”

格林带亚瑟上了楼，挨个房间查看。二楼两间卧室和一间书房，卧室都带卫生间。房间出乎意料得干净，对一个单身汉来说。

亚瑟停在卧室外，转头问格林：“您的夫人和孩子……？”

“哦，离婚了，她带着女儿去了波士顿。”他看起来倒不是很在意，“跟恶魔有关系？”

亚瑟摇头：“还不能确定，是什么时候的事？”

“十二三年前吧，房子我一个人住很久了。”

这样看来时间有点久了，长时间的案例不是没有，但一般情况下，恶魔如果是跟被害人有牵连的话，以它们的个性，往往不会忍这么多年，在人类社会徘徊的时间越长，越容易被发现驱逐甚至消灭。深仇大恨除外。

保险起见，亚瑟还是询问了格林类似于“最近有没有联系”“上次见女儿是什么时候的事情”。得到的回答是有发一些照片，会支付一些生活费，除此之外没有相见。

格林又紧张起来，亚瑟以为他担心妻女，安慰的话到了嘴边，忽然觉得不对劲。房间太冷了，虽然外面下过雨，气温较低，但格林露出的手臂上全是鸡皮疙瘩。两人呼出白色的气，几乎凝成水珠。他解开圣剑的包裹，单手执剑，将格林护在中间。

格林吓得腿都在抖，哆嗦着说：“要来了，他要来了。”亚瑟奇怪地瞟了他一眼，继续警戒起来。

墙壁开始往外渗出水珠，由远及近，隐约听到屋外教堂敲响整点的钟。

有什么要过来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> *惭愧，梗是知乎那个“全公司就我一个员工”。  
> *爱土豆是FGO里的高文梗。  
> *捏他《驱魔人》里戴尔神父给卡拉斯留的小纸条，落款“柠檬糖小子”，前来找戴尔告解的小孩子爱吃柠檬糖，把这位小个子神父也拴住了。
> 
> 唠叨：  
> 在冷cp上越走越远。以及写点不擅长的？目前对于恶魔的了解局限于《驱魔人》和SPN，有借用到的话会标注，没标就是我瞎掰的。顺便《驱魔人》好看，不是电影那个，就是书。看完之后被神父感动了一把，甚至想开神父车（大不敬！  
> 应该是个中篇的故事，争取1w5完结。


	2. 半个结局

哪里不对劲。

此刻，他背着行李向格林指的方向前进，那是镇上唯一一家供应夜宵和24小时热水的旅馆。

刚刚在格林家二楼，一阵冰窖里的寒气之后，有什么东西像风一样缠绕他全身，然后就离去了，墙面上结冰的水汽也跟着消失，空气比之前要更加干燥。他确实嗅到了恶魔的气息，一种腐败的，绝望的，来自地狱的味道。

回过神来胖胖的格林先生紧贴着墙就要瘫倒在地，亚瑟赶忙扶他起来，瞥到衬衫领口露出的金色吊坠。格林挣扎着要下楼，不想在二楼多呆，一个劲问他：“怎么样？”“我是不是要死了？”“他是不是要害我？”

亚瑟告诉他暂时不用担心，不管这个恶魔有什么意图，他没有感觉到恶意和攻击性。

他一把低哑柔软的嗓音让格林倍感安慰，送他离去时还开玩笑“比神父更像神父”。

可是哪里不对劲。

缺少攻击性的恶魔虽然少见，也不是没有，但是亚瑟还没有见识过真的，这让他的圣剑仿佛有点缺少用武之地。《恶魔种类大全（第九版）》里提到最近的案例是教会在玫瑰郡*驱逐的一只，它生前是玫瑰园主，不知为何化作恶魔，守着荒芜的玫瑰园，有神父进到它的领地时甚至会让园子开满赤色的玫瑰。这是两个世纪前的案例了。根据驱魔神父回忆，他能感受到恶魔腐败的气息，荒园遍地是焦痕。

有提到低温吗？恶魔的碰触是像风一样吗？

他想着，不知不觉已经走到旅馆。三层红色砖木结构，一层两侧是酒馆和餐厅，还没走到前台就听见一个年轻人的声音：“您家夜宵真是格外美味，真的不能多打包几份吗？”

“先生，真是抱歉，我们所有的库存都已经打包给您，没有多的了。”

“太遗憾了，看来我只能经常来住店啦。”

亚瑟望过去，看到一个背影，及肩的长卷发，肩不是太宽，夹克有点大，显得人过于消瘦。他趴在柜台上，脚边放着眼熟的帆布大包，另外一边是好几个牛皮纸袋。

是同行，他闻到了驱魔香残余的味道。

青年跟前台小姑娘互换完电话，费劲地拎起行李要走，没料到亚瑟就在他身后，手里的便当袋子差点扔他一身。亚瑟伸手扶了一把，连说：“抱歉抱歉”，抬头打了个照面。

“啊，我知道你！”青年有点激动，仿佛见了偶像，“你是亚瑟对不对，圆桌教团那位？”把亚瑟说得有点羞怯，他嗯嗯啊啊，问：“需要帮忙吗？”

“不用，同伴来接，应该就到了。”青年狡猾一笑，改了主意，“不过您愿意帮我搬到门口吗，作为刚才吓到我的补偿？”

“乐意效劳。”

其实也没几步远，亚瑟帮他分担了夜宵，青年自己扛着背包走出旅馆，看到一辆黑色皮卡停在外面，司机带着黑口罩，时不时咳嗽两下。青年把行李扔进后备箱，接过夜宵，顺便讨了亚瑟一个签名。他坐进副驾，关上门，隔着半开的车窗跟亚瑟道别：“我有预感，我们很快会再见！”

亚瑟跟他挥手道别，他有点喜欢这个不知名的同行。

车一路踩着泥泞离去，亚瑟转身进旅馆，开好房间，正准备上楼时听见哒哒哒的跑步声。

“呼，还好你没上去，不然我还得爬楼梯。”这位青年好像跑了几百米的样子，累得气喘吁吁。

“落东西了吗？他怎么没送你过来？”

“不好掉头，就把我放下了。”他不好意思地笑笑：“我是米拉贡，这个给你。”

亚瑟接过来，是一份夜宵。

“离晚上还有好久，但是这个太好吃啦，想让你提前试试。”说完不等亚瑟道谢就跑出了旅馆。

用铜制钥匙转开了三楼的房门，亚瑟感到久违的舒适和温暖，不仅是从房间阳台透进来的雨后阳光。米拉贡让他回忆起并不是太久远的过去，三两句话就博得了他的好感。

有一条云缓慢地遮住了太阳。就像最初的兰斯洛特一样。

亚瑟把背包和剑扔在地上，躺上有点硬的床，嗅到晒过被子的味道。

幸运，在雨后还能闻到。他想，他们应该不一样，希望不一样。

耳边又响起一阵钟声，教堂应该就在不远处，钟声听起来格外清晰。他迷迷糊糊想：格林先生为什么不找教会解决？比从伦敦叫来他这个业余选手可靠谱多了……不，也不对，我也是很靠谱的。

他不知不觉睡着了，风从窗户的缝隙吹进来，拂过他的睡颜。

急促的铃声将亚瑟惊醒，手机贴着他的肚子疯狂震动。他慌忙去摸，没看来电就接通。

“神父！救命神父*！他要杀我！”撕心裂肺的嚎叫驱赶了亚瑟朦胧的睡意，是格林先生。信号断断续续，即使这样也能听到背景里野兽般的怒吼，透过听筒刺激着耳膜。

“格林先生！格林先生！冷静，听我说！开免提，音量调到最大！”他指挥着格林，在背包里翻出圣水，抄起圣剑夺门而出。格林还在尖叫，这个胖胖的小个子男人竟然能发出如此高分贝的声音。亚瑟来不及确认对方是否照做，边跑边念经文。“来自依上帝之容生成的灵魂，我驱逐你！我命令你离开！以耶稣的力量——”*

悬崖边呼啸的风声渐低，但没有褪去，仍在可怜的灵魂附近徘徊。

转过街角，格林的房子就在眼前，二楼破碎的窗户洒在路边返青的花圃里。亚瑟重复念着那几句经文，三下两下冲到门前，一脚将门踹开。

太冷了，但平静得过分。他抽出长剑，咬开圣水的瓶塞，眼神扫过昏暗的房间，边向楼梯移动。一抬头，格林站在楼梯口，脸色灰败，僵硬地看着他。亚瑟立刻意识到他没有在为自己的到来而欣喜，视线穿过他看着他身后的什么。

黑色的烟雾弥漫上来，他闻到了那股灼烧后腐烂的气味。他闭上眼，心里闪过一句“梅林救我”，转身泼出手里的水，水珠接触到恶魔的躯体，仿佛溅到滚烫的油中，爆炸燃烧。下一秒，圣剑的光芒划开昏暗的房间，将扭曲挣扎的烟雾一分为二。恶魔在紫色的火焰中惨叫，嘶哑的声音诉说着诅咒。不久便消失了，留下一室灼烧后的狼藉。

阴冷的气息随着恶魔的消亡而慢慢消散，格林噗通一下跪倒在地，在胸前比划十字，嘴里念叨“阿门”。亚瑟深深呼吸，平复过快的心跳。问题解决了。

他收好剑和空瓶子，跨上二楼，扶脸色红润了些的格林先生进卧室。

“他还会再回来吗？还是下地狱了？”

“不会了，”亚瑟想想，诚实地摇摇头，“我不清楚它们的去处，不过按理来讲，是的，会下地狱。”格林一下子放松了，一直以来的紧张感彻底消失。他发出赞赏般的笑声，狠狠拍着亚瑟肩膀。

得到允许后，亚瑟在房子里走了一圈收尾，加湿器已经不需要了，屋子里的湿度也变得正常，但在二楼发现了比早上来时更多的焦痕。是什么激怒了它？他没有认错，的确是同一只，才过半天就忽然间变得暴躁愤怒，这中间一定发生了什么。但目标已经解决，根据《驱魔人职业道德规范（第五十二版）》，他们不便多问。亚瑟想着它消失前的状态，火焰中能看到隐约的人类面孔，张着嘴惨叫，但又像想要传达什么。

出门前，格林先生恢复了生意人的镇定好客，热情地给了他名片，并表示剩下的一半报酬稍后就会打到他的账上。

这次效率出乎意料高，定好的旅馆也没了必要。高文带着让他散心的心情让他出了门，只有短短一天，不得不说还是有效果的。亚瑟退了房间，拿着包裹踏上返程的火车。米拉贡的夜宵缓解了没吃午饭的饥饿感。他看着窗外光线渐渐变暗，柔软的村落消失在地平线。

手机“叮咚”震起来，他低头一看，收到了另外一半佣金。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> *英国一个郡，以玫瑰花圃闻名，其余是编的。  
> *格林口误。  
> *取自《罗马礼典》，《驱魔人》中默林和卡拉斯神父用的也是这段，文本是豆瓣找的。


End file.
